


Divertimenti

by Lunatiic_Pandora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, fairytale ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatiic_Pandora/pseuds/Lunatiic_Pandora
Summary: A god of land and sea and fire meets a goddess of moonlight, forming a bond strewn with flowers, tested by steel, and tempered by love.Inspired by fanart by @thebigpalooka on tumblr.





	1. Allemande

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moon Goddess Mercy restores Fire Warrior Genji’s lost memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491104) by thebigpalooka. 



> divertimenti - a piece of entertaining music in several movements, often scored for a mixed ensemble and having no fixed form
> 
> allemende - the first movement of the classical suite, composed in a moderate tempo in a time signature of four-four

Genji could remember the first time he’d spied her settled in the sand and staring over the wide blue ocean. The moonlight played on the water and caught in her eyes, her hair, making her fae and strange and altogether nothing like he had seen before. He could imagine her lips twisted into a wistful smile. What was it that he saw in the curve of her spine, in the way long arms wrapped around her knees? Longing? Regret? Sadness? 

He watched her for hours and she did not move from her seat. Occasionally she would raise a hand to wipe at her face. Was she crying, he wondered. What heavy despair weighed on her? He found a desire to lift it from her and bear it himself. She seemed to be so delicate and fragile. 

The sky had only the faintest touch of the dawn when she did finally rise. She dusted herself off and retrieved a long staff that had rested at her side. Her shoulders lifted in a heavy sigh before she turned to leave. He moved to withdraw but she spotted him across the beach. Her body tightened in fear or surprise, he could not know, but eventually the long moment ended and she simply vanished before his eyes. 

He thought of her often that day as he wandered up the beach. This whole area was made of volcanic rock and beneath it flowed the lifeblood of the Earth itself: molten rock. All of this land was his domain and all of the living things paid respect to him as he passed, whether they knew he was there or not. Still, his thoughts lingered on the strange pale woman he’d watched. 

He had thought perhaps she was a siren or a mermaid come to rest on the land for a time, or simply a sprite caught in the spell of the moonlight, but he knew none of that to be true. She was something he had never seen before, and no matter what it was he had disturbed her peace. That must be why he was so entranced by her, why she lingered so firmly in his mind. He felt guilty for his intrusion on her privacy and thought perhaps he might try to make amends. So he traveled into the hills and eventually came to a grove he knew to be governed by a forest lord. When he stepped out of the trees he felt the little swell of magic that tasted him, judged him, and almost immediately the diminutive little forest lord appeared before him. 

Forest spirits in general tended to be short, stout creatures. They were prideful, but wise and stalwart, and Genji knew that keeping their loyalty was simple enough. As the forest lord gave his bow, Genji returned the gesture albeit shallower, a sign of his respect as well. 

“What brings the god of the seas and the lands to my grove?” he asked in a formal tone.

“I would ask a boon of you, lord of the forest.” Genji replied. The forest lord seemed to consider this before he motioned for him to go on. “I need a flower. It is not native to these forests, but I know it is within your power to cultivate it.” 

“You know there is always a price, my lord. Even for you.” 

“Of course,” Genji replied. “I would accept no less.”

The forest lord seemed pleased at that, and nodded. “Tell me what flower it is you seek and I will see it grown for you. When do you need your flower?” 

“Before the moon rises.

 

Genji laid the flower in the place where she had been the night before long before the moon rose. It was not a delicate flower, full of tiny purple blooms that formed a sort of cap over the stem. He had considered waiting to see her reaction, but his intrusion on her peace had been the cause of this so he decided against it. Still, when the sun had barely peaked over the horizon he wandered onto that beach. The flower was gone, which made his heart sing, but in its place was a rolled bit of paper tied with a pale violet ribbon. 

‘It is a beautiful flower. What is it called?’ The handwriting was strange to his eye, but the words were clear and the question brought a smile to his face. It was not only a message, but one that begged for a reply! 

He wrote his reply and folded it neatly, sealing it with a touch of hot red wax, leaving it again before moonrise. 

‘It is called hyacinth. I meant it as an apology for startling you two nights ago. I am glad that you returned despite my thoughtlessness.’

Her reply waited where he had left his. ‘I find that I do not mind your intrusion. Perhaps you could join me some night and teach me more about flowers.’ 

It was a suggestion that lingered there. He thought he read in it hope, but that could be just the emotions that swelled in him at her words. He stashed her reply in his breast plate and hurried off to visit the forest lord once more. When he left the grove with bundle of flowers he did not realize that the forest and the hills and the mountains began to fill with rumors: the god that walked their lands was in love. 

 

Genji waited looked peaceful as he waited on the beach. His legs were crossed and his hands perched on her knees. His eyes were closed as he sought for balance and peace within himself, and within the land around him, but his heart still fluttered as he waited.

As the moon rose he felt a flutter of power and saw a glimmer of pale light as she appeared. She seemed a little hesitant when she saw him. He cast a warm light, the fire spilling down his back an eternal sign of who and what he was, but even that could not counter the way she glowed from what could only be an internal light. She gave him a little unsure smile and he reached up to remove the helm that covered his face, smiling in return as he sat it aside.

“It is nice to see your face, finally.” she said as she settled in the sand across from him. “The words you wrote seemed to be so different than the fierce figure you cut.” 

His smile did not fade. “I am glad that you replied.” She glanced down at the flowers that were spread between them. She gave a little laugh and her smile brightened. Her laughter was not quite like bells, but it rang over him like playful waves. “I am Genji.” he offered, hoping for her name in return. 

She seemed to think for a moment, brow furrowed. “I don’t have a single name… the people of Earth have called me many things, but I have found I like the name Mercy best.” she finally replied. A name as beautiful as she was, he thought. He reached forward to pluck a flower from his bundle. Compared to the others it was not delicate, but a dark red curl of leaves. 

“Laceleaf.” he explained. “It symbolizes mercy and kindness.” Her eyes lit up as she took it from him. Hesitantly she leaned forward to smell it. 

“It’s beautiful.” she said wistfully. She touched the petal gently with her fingers. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” he replied. She looked up at him, startled. He thought maybe that he had overstepped, but although she seemed flustered she was not upset. She reached for a flower resting between them. It was a large single bloom of a vibrant pink. 

“What is this?” she prompted. 

“Hibiscus, for gentleness.” he replied. He chose an odd one next, a series of pale white flowers on a vine. “This one is called moonflower. It only blooms at night.” he explained. He glanced at her. Her smile was wistful.

“You knew I was a moon goddess.” 

“I guessed.” he replied. He twisted the vine into a makeshift crown and leaned forward to place it on her head. It was a little lopsided and she reached up her hands to straighten it. “Maybe like recognized like.” he suggested. She dropped her hands into her lap and he took them gently. At the touch, her hands were cool and soft. His were like sun warmed stone. She looked down at them and then back up to him. 

“Maybe.” she agreed. Her smile was somewhat wistful. “You brought so many more flowers, Genji.” she prompted. He let go of her hands reluctantly and they went back to their lesson. She paid dutiful attention as he explained the names and meanings of each bloom that he’d brought with him, until the very last. She arranged them gently in a bundle and tied them gently with a pale violet ribbon. The night was growing short and they stood before one another, her arms wrapped around her bundle, and his helmet tucked under his right arm. 

“Thank you, Genji.” she said earnestly. “I don’t know when I will be able to return. The moon’s light is waning… it will likely be two weeks until I dare make the journey again.” she explained. She sounded regretful and he felt a stab of disappointment. Still, in that moment when he thought she would vanish entirely, she stepped forward and brushed a kiss on his cheek. She vanished before he could respond, and a soft smile slid over his features as he touched his cheek. 

It would be a long, long two weeks.


	2. Canzona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canzona - a lively, rhythmic instrumental composition usually for keyboard, lute, or instrumental ensemble

Mercy risked her return on the thirteenth night. She appeared on the beach hopeful and excited but realized quickly that Genji would not be waiting for her. She had told him at least two weeks. Her face fell when she looked up and down the beach and did not see any sign of him or anyone else. What she did see made her nervous. All along the beach there was debris. Wood and shells and seaweed and all manner of other things washed up onto the sand. The waves were angry, choppy and white capped as far as she could see. On most nights she could feel the gentle push and pull of the waves and the moon but not tonight. There was nothing gentle in the water tonight.

The wind kicked up, tugging at her hair and the hem of her dress. She turned her face away as salt water sprayed over her. When she opened her eyes she could see dark, angry clouds moving quickly over the water. The ocean was angry and the sky would tear open again. She knew she should leave, returning home now before her path was closed by storm clouds, but she felt a sick anxiety in her belly. 

Where was Genji? 

This was his domain. Moreover, this was his home. Was this normal or was something wrong? She could not guess. The Moon did not change. The Moon was not created of living, wild things. She needed to know he was alright. She just needed to see that he was alright and then she would go. She did not know where to go, but she ran down the beach and up the steep path from the beach to the cliffs above. This was the path that he had taken, but once at the top she was lost. Thick forest on all sides and the wind becoming no gentler. She turned to look over the water once more and then steeled her jaw. 

She chose a well worn path and ran. She keenly knew when the thick blanket of leaves blocked the moonlight from her, feeling lightheaded and sick to her stomach, but unable to stop. She smelled smoke in the air as she neared… something. 

“You should not, my lady!” A voice called out to her and Mercy slowed, turning to look for the source of it. After a moment a stout little spirit stepped out of the brush and gave her a deep bow. She inclined her head in greeting.

“What are you warning me of?” she asked. 

“That is the human village. They are anxious from the storms and they close their doors to strangers. They will look at you and see some ocean spirit come upon them to bring ruin.” he explained. His tone was wise and knowing and she knew that this must be an old spirit indeed.

“Thank you for your warning, wise one.” she replied. She hesitated. “Do you know where I might find Genji?” she ventured.

The spirit studied her for a time and then a glint of something like humor filled his eyes. “The lord will be at the peak of the cliffs. The storms trouble him. It is not yet the season for them and he fears what has angered the skies.” he explained. “I would normally demand payment for what I have offered.” Mercy bit her lip. “But I think what I have learned is payment enough.” Mercy didn’t know what that meant but he wasn’t going to explain. “Good luck, my lady. Go now or you won’t reach the lord before the storm hits.” 

Mercy did as she was told. She followed the path she’d chosen back to the beach and then began her climb upward. Once she drew closer she could see the warm glow of Genji’s helm through the darkness. She was nearly close enough to call out when she overstepped and the rocks slid beneath her. She cried out as she lost her footing. Sure she was about to tumble down the cliffside she tried to dig fingers into the rocky ground to gain purchase but she could not manage it. 

Before she had fallen far, a hand wrapped around her forearm. Warm, like sun warmed stone. Genji pulled her to safety and steadied her even when they were on solid ground, hands at her waist. His helm was still in place so she could not see his face, but she heard the concern in his voice. 

“Are you alright, Mercy?” he pressed her. He released her and took her hands, turning them palm upward. Her hands were scratched but not badly hurt. Still, his grip tightened and she could tell he was upset. 

“I’m fine, Genji. Thanks to you.” She withdrew her hands and raised them to grasp either side of his helm. After a moment’s pause to allow him to protest she lifted it off of him. His face underneath was as she remembered it, though he was also drawn and concerned. He took the helm from her and sat it aside. 

“How are you here?” he asked her. The wind tugged at them both, pulling their hair into tangles. He looked over the ocean and then to the sky. “Mercy, the moon is nearly covered. You should go.” He looked back at her. He did not want her to go. He didn’t need to say that. He was deeply, deeply worried. 

She stepped up and framed his face with her hands. “I needed to know you were alright.” she insisted. “When I saw the state of the beach and the storm in the air… I was worried about you.” His hand covered hers and he leaned into the touch. 

“I’m fine.” he insisted. He turned his head to press a kiss into her palm. “The land and the sea… something is wrong. The violence is wrong.” he explained. “But I will find it and I will fix it. I want you to be safe, though. Far from here when the storm breaks.” 

Mercy looked skyward. The moonlight was nearly gone. If she did not go now, there would be no path. However… “What will you do?” she insisted. 

Genji’s smile contradicted his obvious concern. Roguish and charming. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, gentle and kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him. He tasted minerally and warm and foreign to all she had known before. When they pulled apart, she regretted it immediately. He stepped away from her and looked up. 

“Go now.” he told her. She sighed and looked up as well, searching for the last strands of moonlight to lead her home. It was only when she’d vanished that she realized that he had never actually answered her.


	3. Fantasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fantasia - a musical composition with its roots in the art of improvisation, rarely following a specific style of composition

The storm lingered for days. Mercy grew more and more anxious as she watched the Earth spin beneath her. The dance of clouds was one that she had watched before. Until now the Earth had been a novelty, a thing that she watched and sometimes visited. She had enjoyed it. It was startlingly beautiful and there was a strange draw to the living things. The Moon was beautiful and peaceful but it was not alive. Now, however, the clouds taunted her and the mere truth that she could not see, could not know, was driving her mad. 

On the sixth night the sky cleared enough for her to make the leap. Moonlight carried her to the surface, to the beach where her soft soled shoes sank into the sand. She frowned when she saw that no message had been left for her though it was perhaps foolish to think there would be. The sky was still cloudy and the rains had been heavy and unrelenting. No message of paper or flower would have survived long. 

She looked up and down the beach once more. No better than it had been… and in many ways worse. Now she realized that what she was smelling was decay. Dead sea creatures littered the beach. Fish and other things that she had no names for. The smell was foul and the sight was worse. She clasped a hand over her mouth to try and spare herself. She turned away and stared up the cliffside. Was Genji waiting there, high on the cliffs? She couldn’t see anything from this distance.

She set off up the path, washed out and slick, but managed her way to the top without a repeat of her clumsiness. She hesitated before she turned up the second steep path, suddenly unsure of herself. That was a very steep climb and if Genji wasn’t up there… So she stepped into the forest once more, hoping to find another of the earth spirits to talk to. She needn’t look far, though. 

She could not be sure that it was the same spirit she had spoken to previously. She did not have the eye for the creatures and had at this point met no more than two. This one gave her the same bow, but the haughty pride was gone and the motion was stiff. She returned with her inclination and then waited for the spirit to straighten. 

“I am looking for Genji again.” she said. “Can you help me?” 

All of the slyness and joy was gone from the spirit now. “You should return home, my lady. Do not come back here again.” She frowned, hurt. “You do not want to find the lord. You must leave before you do.” 

“Why?” she demanded. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She shivered at the hot sulphur smell in the air.

“The lord does not walk in balance now. The seas churn and the mountain quakes and the lord will lay us all to ruin.” The spirit fled as the ground rumbled. Mercy inhaled sharply and tasted something foul in the air. The spirit’s warning rang in her ears but she felt only fear clenching her heart as she ran towards the cliffs. The climb was harder than it had been, many rocks having been washed away in the heavy rains, but she finally managed to pull herself up to the top. From this distance she could see what it was that she tasted in the air. 

Fire. Smoke. Death. The cliff was not a cliff, it was a mountain. She could feel the unrest and anger in the air here. She could feel the deep rage of the mountain’s heart far beneath her. She looked down as if she could see it, but it was only stone and dirt and grass. 

Overhead the clouds rolled over. The moonlight fell in patches and she longed for the clean touch to wash away all of the darkness. She dared not leave. She knew if she did now… she may never see Genji again. 

So she continued her climb. She did not make it far, though, before she realized she was being watched. She stopped and straightened. She was in shadow, here, and vulnerable. He appeared through smoke, the fire of his helm licking the air around him. Where it had been warm and soft, now it flickered with its own rage. 

“Who dares to trespass here?” he demanded. His tone was dark and cold, a nightmare. She shivered. 

“Genji?” she replied. She stepped towards him, hand raised, but he moved to draw his sword at the motion and she recoiled. “Genji, what happened to you?” she said in a whisper. 

“Leave this place. You will not be warned again.” 

There was none of the warmth in him now. No kindness, no sign of the eager way he shared the flowers with her. He was a figure cut of stone. 

“Genji-” she tried again. He moved with such speed that she hardly knew he’d drawn his blade and thrown himself forward. She opened her mouth to shriek, sure that she was about to feel the cut of his blade. A crack of thunder split the air. At least, she had thought it was thunder. She clapped her hands over her ears, but Genji recoiled, raising his blade to deflect something and jumping backwards. He was no longer looking at her, but at another figure emerging from the shadows.

It was a man, or at least it looked like one. There was little remarkable to note, save that his eye gleamed with an eerie red light. He brandished a one-handed crossbow, raising it and taking aim at Genji once more. 

“No, don’t hurt him!” Mercy insisted. She moved to throw herself in the path of the crossbow, but someone seized her from behind and dragged her backwards. Whoever it was had a sturdy grip and her struggling did nothing to break it. The man with the crossbow fired again, but Genji deflected his show once more. 

“Jesse, regroup! Now!” Her captor ordered, and the other man hesitated before they retreated down the slope and into the woods. When they had gotten some distance away, she was finally released and she stumbled a bit before regaining her composure. She turned to face the two men with a stern expression, but they weren’t concerned with her. 

The man with the crossbow… Jesse, he’d been called… looked normal for the most part save the strange eye. He tipped his hat at her when he noticed her scrutiny and she sighed. The other man was far more frightening. Dressed all in black with a demonic silver mask covering his face. When he noted her expression he reached up to remove the mask. Underneath, he was a dark skinned man with some scarring on his face, but she was thankful to know that he was at least not an outright abomination. 

“I’m sorry we weren’t formally introduced, ma’am. I’m Jesse McCree.” he said to her. 

“Mercy.” she replied stiffly. She looked at the other man but he didn’t volunteer his name. “I should have something to call you.” she prompted. He seemed to hesitate and consider.

“Call me Reaper, then.” 

Jesse laughed. “So dramatic, Boss.” 

Mercy cut in before they could start bantering or get distracted. “What is going on here? What happened to the island? What happened to Genji?” she demanded. The men exchanged glances and Reaper shrugged.

“We’re not sure, but something’s got the magic all stirred up. Like a poison or something. We came here, following the signs, but this isn’t the only place that’s suffering.” He seemed at a loss as to how to go on, but he forged on anyway. “Genji rules over this ocean and the lands that it borders, but not the sky. That’s the domain of his brother, Hanzo. He was the one that started to change first.”

Mercy gasped. “The storms! He’s been sending them?” she said rapidly. “He spread this wrongness here?” she added. 

“We don’t know for sure it was him. It might just have been inevitable.” Reaper cut her off. “What we need to know is the source and if it can be stopped.” 

“If?” 

Jesse looked uncomfortable. “It wouldn’t be the first time one of the gods went dark.” he explained. “There have been some that have come back from it.” he assured her.

“But not many.” she said. It wasn’t really a question, but Reaper nodded anyway. She felt sick. “How were those ones saved?” 

“We don’t know. It’s been a century at least.” Reaper replied. He replaced his face mask. “How do we get you back home? You don’t need to be here.” 

“I’m not going back.” she replied. “Not until we save him.” She looked between the men. “Do you really think you can stop me? I’ll look for the solution myself, if I have to, but three will work better than one.” 

Jesse glanced at Reaper. “The lady’s right.” he pointed out. Reaper sighed, the noise hollow and strange coming through the mask. 

“Then you better keep up.” 

Mercy smiled. “That won’t be a problem.” she assured him.


	4. Ballade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ballade - an instrumental composition based on or intended to evoke a narrative

To her credit, Mercy did manage to keep up with the pace of her two new companions. Reaper seemed to be keeping a skeptical eye on her for the first day of their travels deep into the heart of the thick forest, but after they settle in to camp that night he seemed to be content with her progress. Jesse seemed oblivious to the tense atmosphere, or willfully ignoring it, and chattered away on any topic that came to mind as he worked to light a fire and making something that would at least pass for a warm meal. She eyed the pot he tucked into the coals but did not recognize whatever it was that he was making. It was just as well that she did not need to eat.

Reaper and Jesse shared the meal and it was the first time that day that Reaper had removed his mask. She tried not to stare at his face while he scraped the bottom of his bowl, but she must not have been very subtle because he fixed her with a look and she hurriedly looked away. 

“Where are we going?” she asked finally. 

“To meet up with some… friends.” Reaper replied, cutting Jesse’s reply off with a sharp look. “They scouted ahead, trying to find the source of the taint.” 

“Speaking of which… we should be getting close enough for some kind of sign.” Jesse added. He took Reaper’s bowl and washed them out as best he could with the water left in his water skein. “Need to hit a spring for more water.” he added as a side note. 

“They won’t leave a sign if they think there are other hunters in the forest.” Reaper replied. His tone was dark and Mercy frowned. 

“Other hunters?” she asked. “What does that mean?” 

Jesse glanced at her before looking back at Reaper. “There’s no way Morrison and his team beat us here.” he said with indignation in his tone. “They can’t go anywhere without fanfare anyway, we’d have heard about it.” Reaper gave him a long look but said nothing else. 

Jesse sat back on the ground with a scowl and retrieved his crossbow. He was pensive as he produced little jars from his pack, applying something waxy to the string and something dark and thick to other areas. She was curious about what he was doing but she doubted he was in the mood to explain. She didn’t know who this Morrison fellow was, but it didn’t take much effort to realize that he was clearly an enemy of these two. 

Eventually the two hunkered down to sleep. She’d shrugged when she’d offered to stand watch. She didn’t need to sleep and they did. They could get back on the trail faster if they could both sleep through the night. Reaper had insisted they not camp in a clearing bathed in moonlight, but Mercy could at least feel that the Moon was out and she could catch glimpses of it through the canopy of branches. It felt comforting, even if this was already the longest she’d gone without returning home and she was beginning to doubt herself.

The next morning they packed up and left before dawn. Mercy followed along behind the others but felt more than a touch left out as they talked quietly, pointing out things she would have otherwise missed. Two crossed lines carved low onto the trunk of a tree. A little stack of branches tied off with a few twists of hemp rope. Three petals of a flower she didn’t recognize stuck into a wide spider’s web. They moved around the web with care as they climbed the path. It was growing steep now and she struggled more to keep her footing. Jesse fell back to help her. 

“I guess you don’t have to worry about practical shoes where you’re from.” he teased her. She gave a wan smile. 

“No, I suppose not.” 

She couldn’t have guessed how long they picked their way up that path, but the sun was high in the sky by the time they paused. Mercy was feeling winded and was glad they were stopping, but both Jesse and Reaper were attentive, not relaxed. 

“You don’t have to stalk us like prey.” Reaper said finally. His tone was a touch annoyed, but he couldn’t entirely hide the fondness in his voice. There was a low, sultry laugh as a figure appeared from the treeline. She was tall and elegant and her curves were generous. Mercy had never seen a human woman with that kind of effortless beauty and she stared. But Reaper crossed his arms over his chest and spoke again. “You too, Sombra.”

“You’re no fun.” A voice spoke up from closer to Mercy’s elbow. She jumped as a second woman dropped a glamour of some sort and stepped forward to face Reaper. She was shorter than the first woman but had a wicked sort of smile on her face. 

“Where’s Baptiste?” Jesse asked. Sombra gestured further up the incline. 

“He didn’t want to leave our post unguarded.” Sombra replied. Her eyes looked up and down Mercy with interest. 

Reaper was the one who spoke up first. “Sombra, Amelie… this is Mercy.” 

“Charmed.” Amelie said with an inclination of her head. 

“You are fascinating.” Sombra added. Reaper gave her a sharp look. “Maybe later we can chat, hm?” She winked and Mercy frowned in reply. She didn’t know what the implication there was but she doubted that she was going to like it. 

“What have you found out?” Reaper prompted as the two women began to lead them further up the path. 

“We may have found the source.” Amelie spoke with measured words. Her tone was cultured and thoughtful, and her words seemed to be measured before they were used. “Baptiste works to run his tests.”

“But it’s definitely something wrong.” Sombra cut in. She seemed a touched disgusted, the first time that Mercy had heard her tone be anything but teasing and flippant. Her jaw was steeled. 

The five of them climbed for some time before they seemed to reach their goal. Amelie disappeared through the brush and Sombra motioned after her. As they each slid through what looked like a natural fall of vines, Mercy realized that there was a rather sophisticated camp on the other side. They had more than a simple fire and cookpot, but instruments and shelter and things that Mercy could only begin to guess at their use or purpose. Amelie ducked into one of the tents and a moment later returned with a man. They sketched out hasty greetings and an introduction-this was, of course, Baptiste-before Reaper started grilling the man for answers.

“I think we have found it, but you will not like what I have found.” Baptiste replied. “It is some kind of siphon, to tap into the power in the dormant volcanoes, but it is flawed in design and while it leaches power it is also leaking into the land and air.” 

“A siphon?” Mercy said skeptically. “What use could someone have for this power?” The humans around her exchanged glances. 

“There is a great deal of latent magic in the land.” Baptiste replied. “Those with the talent can draw upon it… but it is not used in great works because it is hard to draw and harder to tame. A siphon can draw up more power, faster…”

“This siphon is man made?” Reaper interrupted. 

“Yes.” Baptiste replied. They all paused and Mercy frowned. She didn’t understand the implication, but she suspected that she did have the same question as the others. If this was man made… then who had made it to begin with?


End file.
